


Trust Me

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Three's a Crowd, but Eight is the Perfect Pile [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: Hongjoong, and everyone else, knows better than to actually trust Wooyoung when he says that, that phrase usually leads to them getting into trouble.





	Trust Me

Hongjoong is too lazy to move, the couch is comfortable and he is very close to falling asleep. He was surprised to see that he was the first one to return to the dorm, but decided to enjoy the temporary silence while it lasted. Hongjoong is almost asleep when the front door closes and someone walks inside the dorm. It could be anyone and he hopes they take the hint and leave him be for a while.

“Hyung, you ok?” Wooyoung’s voice suddenly cuts through the silence of the room.

Hongjoong opens his eyes slowly and smiles at the younger man, who looks at him a bit worried, but all Hongjoong can focus on is how cute Wooyoung looks. He gives the younger thumbs up not bothering to move from the couch, still feeling lazy. That seems to reassure Wooyoung because he throws his bag on the floor and suddenly jumps on top of Hongjoong. He groans when the younger lands on him and he is tempted to immediately push Wooyoung off, but in the end Hongjoong decides to just let him be. 

“I had so much fun today,” Wooyoung says as he snuggles against Hongjoong. “And I brought candy to share after dinner.”

“That’s nice,” Hongjoong says as he wraps his arms around Wooyoung’s waist.

Wooyoung buries his face in his chest and giggles cutely, hands gripping the leader’s hoodie, and Hongjoong’s heart starts beating a bit faster. He hopes Wooyoung doesn’t notice it or that if he does, he decides to ignore it. By now, Hongjoong is used to the members casually touching him and invading his personal space, he doesn’t mind it most of the time. But he can’t deny that after that game they played two months ago things changed a bit and there are times when the members’ closeness makes him feel a bit nervous. It’s a good kind of nervousness though.

The two of them stay like that for a while, relaxing on the couch for what feels like hours, and Hongjoong nearly falls asleep again. But Wooyoung starts squirming around, probably trying to find a more comfortable position, and Hongjoong groans a bit annoyed at being disturbed. Wooyoung keeps moving and somehow manages to slip his leg between Hongjoong’s and rub his thigh against his crotch.

“Wooyoung,” Hongjoong hisses, suddenly wide awake, as his arms tighten around the younger’s waist.

The vocalist giggles and rubs his tight against Hongjoong again, on purpose this time. Hongjoong tries to push Wooyoung off him but the younger refuses to budge, instead he props himself up, his elbows digging into Hongjoong’s chest. Neither moves while they stare at each other and Hongjoong is aware of Wooyoung’s thigh pressing against him. Hongjoong feels embarrassed and a bit panicked, although he has no real reason to.

“Do you want to have some fun, hyung?” Wooyoung asks suddenly, in a tone that promises nothing but trouble.

Hongjoong grips his hips and tries to push him away, but Wooyoung is determined and a determined Wooyoung is strong and stubborn, refusing to give up until things happen his way. It would be less of a hassle for Hongjoong to just let him do as he pleases, but there is this voice screaming at him to push Wooyoung off him and retreat to his room or the bathroom. Wooyoung moves suddenly, his whole body rocking into Hongjoong and the rapper’s mind goes blank.

“Woo …”

“Sannie and I do this all the time, just relax and trust me hyung,” Wooyoung cuts him off.

Hongjoong, and everyone else, knows better than to actually trust Wooyoung when he says that, that phrase usually leads to them getting into trouble. But when the younger grinds against him again, Hongjoong decides to just go with the flow. He is feeling a little pent up and getting off doesn’t sound that bad right now and Wooyoung seems willing to help him, why not take advantage of that.

“Sit up so I can straddle you,” Hongjoong orders.

Wooyoung laughs as he obeys Hongjoong, crawling off him and sitting on the couch properly. Hongjoong gets up and straddles Wooyoung’s thigh as his hands grip the younger’s hair and pull his head back, and Wooyoung grabs Hongjoong’s hips to draw flush against his body. Hongjoong kisses Wooyoung and the younger responds eagerly, biting the elder’s lips quite harshly. He hisses but doesn’t lean back because he know how much Wooyoung likes bitting people’s lips.

Hongjoong starts moving, slowly at first, but then picking up his pace when Wooyoung flexes his thigh under him. The younger is gripping his hips, but he lets Hongjoong move as he pleases while he sucks on Hongjoong’s lower lip, drawing a moan from him. Hongjoong keeps kissing Wooyoung as he grinds against his thigh, moaning into the younger’s mouth. When they part for air, Hongjoong slows his movements down and tilts Wooyoung’s head back more.

“You look so good, hyung,” Wooyoung whines.

“Are you enjoying this Woo? Do you like it when I use your thigh to get off?” Hongjoong asks as he grips the younger’s hair tightly.

“Yes.”

“Then be a good boy and help me out, and maybe I will give you a reward,” Hongjoong whispers against the younger’s lips.

Wooyoung leans forward and kisses him, whining softly when Hongjoong scrapes his nails on his scalp. Hongjoong clenches his thighs, seeking more friction and bites Wooyoung’s lips. The younger likes to bite and be bitten and Hongjoong wants to hear him whine and moan more. Wooyoung does just that and the sound goes straight to Hongjoong’s gut. If he keeps rutting like this against Wooyoung’s thigh he knows he won’t last much longer. Wooyoung keeps biting his lips, whining and moaning in his mouth when they kiss and Hongjoong is surprised to notice that Wooyoung is not moving his body at all, despite being hard.

“I’m so close,” Hongjoong moans.

Wooyoung grips his hips and pushes Hongjoong down on his thigh then leans in for another messy kiss. Hongjoong shoves his tongue in Wooyoung’s mouth as his fingers trail down from his hair to his shoulders. And then Hongjoong gets an idea, a very wild idea. He leans back and when Wooyoung learns forward, chasing his lips, Hongjoong slips three fingers between his lips. Wooyoung takes his fingers in his mouth willingly, moaning around them and Hongjoong stops moving.

Hongjoong’s other hand comes up to tangle in Wooyoung's hair and grip the strands harshly, tilting his head back. Wooyoung moans and Hongjoong presses a soft kiss to his shoulder while pushing his fingers deeper into his mouth. Wooyoung likes it when whoever is with him gets a bit rough, but part of Hongjoong still feels a bit bad for pulling his hair like this. But he doesn’t feel bad about slipping his fingers deeper into Wooyoung’s mouth.

"You look so good like this, baby,” Hongjoong coos and Wooyoung’s grip on his hips tightens.

Hongjoong starts grinding against his tight again and Wooyoung whines around his fingers, closing his eyes. Hongjoong is tempted to start pumping his fingers in and out of Wooyoung’s mouth, but he is really close and can’t concentrate on doing it properly. Suddenly, Wooyoung shivers under him and that pushes Hongjoong over the edge. He knows that he shouldn’t feel embarrassed about coming in his pants, especially considering what he and Wooyoung did with some other members, but Hongjoong feels his face heating up. He takes his fingers out of Wooyoung’s mouth and smiles at the younger man.

“That was fun, hyung. We should do it again,” Wooyoung says.

Hongjoong can only nod in agreement, afraid that his voice will refuse to come out if he opens his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)


End file.
